


Stargazing

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Simon makes a first time confession under the stars.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors) & You, Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Kudos: 3





	Stargazing

There wasn’t much to see other than the seemingly endless stretch of woods as they flew past your view out the passenger window. Still, you were absolutely giddy with excitement as you bounced your leg with anticipation. Simon’s dark eyes glanced over to look at you, a smile appearing on his face upon seeing your thrill. You had been really looking forward to this. Both of you had. A conventional run was usually dreaded and required lots of beforehand prep. You had to gather supplies, organize groups, things like that. 

However, this time was different. It was you and Simon with whatever you both had in your backpacks. It wasn’t often the two of you got consecutive alone time together, so this was truly going to be a cherished next couple of days. His hand rested steady on your leg (the one that wasn’t jittery all over the place) as he kept his eyes on the desolate, two lane roads in front of him. To your knowledge, this was a textbook run that Negan had requested. While that part was still true, Simon had a couple tricks up his sleeve along the way.

Things had been going really well between the both of you. So much so that Negan really had no issue with sending the two of you off alone like he would have if you weren’t an item. It was rare for Negan to be so understanding, so Simon took his opportunity before he changed his mind. You were like a puppy in Simon’s eyes; smart, cute, maybe sometimes a teeny bit aggressive when provoked. He was very drawn to you for different reasons. Some he didn’t really understand yet. It didn’t really matter to him. There was an obvious connection that he would be an absolute idiot to ignore. 

You had been driving for what felt like forever, you sighed heavily;

“Simon,” You said looking over at him; “Are we close to being there yet?”

He laughed at your impatience, keeping his one-handed grip on the steering wheel at 12:00 o’clock;

“Not yet, princess. What makes you so bubbly today?” He asked with a certain glow in his eyes.

You slightly slouched in your seat, stretching your legs out as far as they could go into the floorboard. You shrugged;

“I don’t know. I’ve just been dying to get away from The Sanctuary. Even for just a few days.” You explained.

He nodded, continuing to change his gaze from you to the road;

“I can’t argue with you there. I was beginning to feel like I was going crazy.” He agreed.

The conversation dwindled into casual small talk, before Simon finally turned onto a different road. You sat up straight, looking for any signs of a new area. Sure enough, you spotted what looked like an abandoned department store ahead of you. It looked rough on the outside, but you knew from previous experience that didn’t say anything for the inside. It wasn’t a huge place, so you probably could afford to spread out your work to make it last longer. Simon stopped the truck in front of the building, smiling proudly as he turned off the vehicle. You hopped out of the truck eagerly, slinging your backpack over your shoulders. This was going to be fun. 

“Well,” His deep voice called out as he walked around the front to meet you; “What do you think? You reckon we can get some stuff outta here?” He asked letting his own eyes graze over the structure.

“Sure, we can. Are you doubting our scavenging abilities?” You asked pretending to be offended.

He laughed;

“No, but I get the notion that this place won’t have much to offer. Looks pretty empty to me.” 

“Only one way to find out!” You exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading him into the building.

His boots shuffled heavily against the uneven and battered pavement underneath you as he continued to beam at your jittery behavior. He realized just how long it had been since the two of you have had any real alone time together. It honestly made him feel a little bad that you were acting so needy. He felt like he had been unintentionally neglecting you in a way. Once you were inside the department store, your excitement dwindled just a little. Turns out Simon’s prediction was right. This place had a whole lot of nothing to scavenge through. Simon whistled lowly;

“Looks like this won’t take very long.” He remarked as he swung his bag to the front of him to fish through for his flashlight. 

You were a little upset. You had originally planned for be gone for 3 days and 2 nights (assuming this place would have plenty to sort through) so now it just seemed you’d be there for half a day. He caught the disappointed look on your face and seemingly read your mind;

“I know what you’re thinking, baby,” He said pulling you to him with his free hand; “No way in hell I’m ending our vacation early. You’ll get your three days. And thank fuck I’ll get my two nights.” He purred in your ear. 

Chills spread over your body at his words, but you quickly put him back on track; 

“At ease, soldier,” You said jokingly; “We have a job to do. Work now, play later.” 

He pouted as he watched you teeter away from him and begin slicing open dusty boxes and searching through shelves. While his presumption was right, you still managed to scrounge up enough stuff to be able to make Negan happy. After a successful day and evening, you found yourself snuggled up next to him in the bed of the vehicle. He had one arm wrapped around you and his other under his head. You twiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt as he looked to the clear night sky. 

“You ever wonder why they’re called The Big Dipper and Little Dipper?” He asked.

You paused, letting out a snort;

“What?” 

“You know, the star pattern things. The shapes.” He explained bobbing his head to motion upwards.

“Do you mean constellations?” You confirmed.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” He retorted; “The hell is a dipper anyway?”

“Honey, I don’t know. Why is a pineapple called a pineapple?” You questioned back.

He laughed;

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you!” 

“Why the hell would I know why it’s called The Big Dipper? I was a doctor before all this. Do I look like an astronomer to you? ” You asked with a giggle.

“No, but you’re a star in my eyes.” He flirted.

You groaned at his cheesy statement. You hated when he said stupid one liners like that…although, they did make you laugh.

“My God…” You mumbled.

“I thought you’d like that one.” He grinned proudly.

The two of you laughed until it dwindled back into silence. The only sounds were the crickets and the warm breeze. You wished for a thousand more nights like this. Just you and him with no real agenda. All that was around was you and him and-

“I love you.” His deep voice suddenly rang out.

Your heart did a leap and you swear your blood stopped circulating for a second. Holy shit. Did he really just say that? Surely, you heard him wrong. But it was so clear! He said he loved you! Neither of you had said it yet. Honestly, you were expecting yourself to say it first. Did he really love you? Your brain short circuited as it tried to process what just happened. Your hesitant response caused Simon to speak up again;

“I’m beginning to think I just fucked this up.” He said half joking and half terrified.

You shot up quickly to meet his gaze. He stifled back a laugh at your tussled hair and wide eyes. You laughed nervously;

“No! I mean…not at all! I just wasn’t- I didn’t…” You stuttered.

A flash of disappointment crossed his face, enough to make you a little sad;

“You don’t have to say it back, darlin’. I just-”

“No!” You exclaimed; “I just wasn’t expecting that. I love you too.” You blushed.

Once the color returned to his face, he breathed out a response once you settled back onto him;

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He admitted.

“You didn’t! Just surprised me was all,” You confessed; “But I really do love you.”

He craned his head to look down at you, kissing your forehead. Honestly, there wasn’t much else to be said. You didn’t want to ruin a perfect moment. The rest of your trip had a little bit of a different feel in the air. Things were different now. 

And in the best way possible.


End file.
